Randomness in Motion: School of Boredom
by fReAkLaNcEr
Summary: When all the world is in motion except Mikan, what will she do in order to fight the God of Boredom? Will she be able to find the answers? Where will she find the answers? .:One Shot:.


Randomness in Motion: School of Boredom

**Randomness in Motion: School of Boredom**

**A/N:** Randomness in Motion is a series of one-shot stories created when I have nothing to do or I want to write whatever comes into my mind. This is the first of the series, still, don't expect that there will be more. I'll try if the reviews are great but if they aren't, it would be questionable to continue. If I were a little bit better, then, I'll do it. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as my dog did. Btw, this is my first EVER story so RxR. Comments, suggestions, insults, yadas and blahs are very much welcomed.

**Warning: **I don't know if the character/s in the stories would be OOC, I don't know. Yeah.

**Summary:** When all the world is in motion except Mikan, what will she do in order to fight the God of Boredom? Will she be able to find the answers? Where will she find the answers?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. I wish I did. I want to. But, no, I don't. I can't.

Scratch, scratch.

"Hmmm..."

Scratch, scratch.

"Yawn...".

Scratch, scratch.

"WHAT DO I DO!?" shouts a little Mikan as she tries to fight the boredom as it seeps in. She has been shifting her position on her bed and scratching her head ever since she woke up that morning.

"I'm so bored. What to do, what to do..."

The sun was high and it was spring. Everybody in school was concentrated on planning on what they want to do and Mikan was left alone in her room.

"Darn it. I want to do something with Hotaru but I can't bother her. Not now..."

-Flashback-

_"What do you want baka?" asks a certain raven haired girl as she does something on another one of her weird inventions. Hotaru had been very busy lately since she was chosen to be the class' representative in the upcoming competition._

_"Well, I was wondering-."_

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_"What was that for?!" as Mikan caresses her head from the terrible baka gun Hotaru just fired on her._

_"Please go away. I'm busy." _

_"Oh, really? What are you wor-"_

_SLAM! goes the door as it closes and shuts the little brunette up. _

-End of Flashback-

"She could have at least told me what she was working on...I have the right to know! I am her best friend after all! And...she should have not slammed the door on my face...That one really hurt..."

Tick...

Tock...

2 minutes passed...

Tick...

Tock...

"What about I try writing a letter to grandpa? But, what do I tell him? I already finished writing all the things I wanted to say to him last night and there aren't any news so far..."

Tick...

Tock...

5 minutes...

SLAP!

"A mosquito."

Tick...

Tock...

"AAAAAAAARGGHH! This is driving me nuts! Oh, I know! I'll just find someone to be with me for the day!"

Off Mikan goes. She tried to ask Nonoko, Anna and Yuu but they were all too busy. She tried going to Tsubasa-senpai but he was having a date with Misaki. She tried to go look for Ruka but when she saw him, he was busy running off from his deranged fan-girls, thus, she was ignored. Mr. Narumi was on an important meeting with Mr. Misaki, Mr. Jinno and all the other teachers who were planning for the competition so he was also unavailable. Last but not the least, she tried looking for Natsume, but he was nowhere to be found. Then again, that would be better because even if she did, he'd just throw insults at her like usual.

"Maybe he was on another mission. Sigh. Why is everyone doing something while I-"

THUD!

Lamp post meets head.

"What is with boredom, pain, and me not finishing my sentences?!".

She was about to throw tantrums when she saw something. It was a piece of paper and there was something written on it. She reached for it but it seems that nature was against it as the paper was being blown by the wind. She ran after the somewhat creased little thing but every time she does, it just kept being blown farther away.

"Today is just not my day, is it?" she whispers to herself and just as when she was about to give up, the paper went SMACK on her face.

"What the-"

She peeled the paper off and started reading something from it.

**TIPS IF YOU'RE ALONE AND HAD NOTHING TO DO:**

"What a coincidence! Here I am, all alone, got nothing to do, and here is the amazing piece of paper that has all the answers to my problems! This is amazing!"

Mikan hurried off and went back to her room and started reading what was written in the paper.

"OK. So the first tip is..."

**1. Using your toothbrush and toothpaste... **

"Ok, so I'll need my toothbrush and toothpaste for this one!"

Mikan went to the common bathroom carrying her toothbrush and toothpaste with her. When she was ready and good to go, she went back into reading the first tip on paper expecting what she expected she was SUPPOSED to do but...

"Ok, so using my toothbrush and toothpaste I will brush my, WHAT?"

**1. Using your toothbrush and toothpaste, try brushing your eyes.**

"Wait, you can't be serious right? But hey, this is Gakuen Alice, anything could happen...Maybe, I really should try...b-brushing...my...eyes..."

Mikan was having second thoughts. Would she do it or should she not do it?

"MAYBE, I should save this one for later. I'll ask Nonoko if she has one of those 'toothpastes'. Brushing my eyes with them? Shouldn't that be called eyebrush and eyepaste? Never mind that. Onward to the next tip!"

**2. If you see an ant, follow it, wherever it goes.**

"What? Wouldn't that be called _stalking_? Isn't that bad? Now I'm getting real confused...I should ask Ruka about this one...Next tip Mr. Paper!"

**3. Try turning your TV into a radio.**

"I have no talent in that. I should give this one to Hotaru."

Mikan sighed as all the tips in the paper were made for someone else.

"I won't lose hope! I will find something in here that is meant for me to do! Tip number 4!"

..:oOo:..

Tick...

Tock...

"Time passes by slowly when you have nothing to do right? Ok, Your turn."

The nerd finished his move with a smirk. He knew he was gonna win. He can actually feel that victory now belongs to him.

On the other hand, Mikan was sweating. Her fingers were numb. She looks at the pieces. Is she losing? No, she can't. She can't lose. Not to him. Not to THAT guy.

"There. Your turn. Hah, beat that!" She mocks him as she sticks her tongue out.

The nerd adjusts his glasses. He looks carefully at the move Mikan just made. Oh no! The nerd smiles! He was about to make a move when-

"Oh, the pain! It hurts! Ouch, it hurts! Oooow!!" when Mikan wails and falls to the ground clutching her stomach. Oh no! What is happening?

The nerd goes to Mikan. He kneels down to see what was happening when Mikan suddenly clutches his arm and...

"I-I think my life...i-is about to end soon...Ugh...Please...t-tell Hotaru...she...she..."

THUD.

Mikan was lying on the floor. Lifeless. The nerd panics. Is there a pulse? Is she breathing? What will he do? He runs frantically not knowing that Mikan secretly got up and went to the table where they were playing chess.

What in the world did she just do?

She changed the position of the pieces! Now, the winning side is with Mikan!

She then went back and assumed her position. Pretended that nothing happened. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Hey..."

The nerd stops on his tracks. His brunette opponent suddenly got up! She's alive!

Mikan is alive!

Praise the Gods!

Buddha be blessed!

HALLELUIAH!

"Should we continue what we were doing?"

"But, Mikan, are you...weren't you just?"

"Don't worry. I'm a tough girl. I could tie my shoe laces and such! Now, how about the game? It was your turn right?"

"Very well, if you say you are ok, then you must be. Where was I?"

The nerd looks at his pieces. Wait. If he moves his pawn, his King will be checked, same goes with his rook.

What if he moves his knight over...

"Nah-ah."

The bishop...

"Nah-ah."

The Queen...

"Nah-ah"

The King?

"Nah-ah"

The...other pawn?

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What are you gonna do? I know! Give up! The game belongs to me now."

Seeing that the he is helpless, he waves the white flag. A sign that he gives up.

"Yahoo!! I won? I won! You must really suck! I never win!"

Tick...

Tock...

Sigh...

"True...I won...but...it was no fun. Not when you cheated. Especially not when the players are myself...

and my other self..."

**4. Play chess with yourself. Try cheating yourself but be discreet about it.**

..:oOo:..

"Darn it! Why are all the things listed in this paper useless or not for me?"

**5. Try and fit yourself inside a freezer. **

"Yeah, like I'll ever do that."

**6. Try setting your room on fire and shout "FIRE!!"**

"I'm not allowed, am I?"

**7. House party!!**

"With no one but me? Isn't that a bit selfish?"

**8. After you have ironed your clothes, try ironing your face. Then shout "Ouch!"**

She touches her cheek. She's no masochist so, that won't do either.

**9. Invite yourself and play Hide and Seek.**

"Who would play 'IT'?"

..:oOo:..

"I'm tired. I spent all day trying to do all the things listed on this paper, yet...I was still bored while doing so."

She was disappointed with what happened that she ripped the paper that contained all the tips. She went to her study table and slumped to the chair next to it. She rested her head on her hands.

Yawn.

"Now I'm sleepy. I think...Ill...Ill..." but before she finished, she was fast asleep.

The ripped paper that she was holding was blown by the wind. It scattered all throughout the academy. Although, there was one part that our dear student neglect to read. The 10th tip.

**10. If all else fail, SLEEP.**

..:oOo:..

**A/N:** Well, while I was writing and reading it, I kinda realize it sorta sucks but yeah, RxR. I have all these ideas in my head but I kinda wonder why they don't go the way I want them to be. And yes, I love sfx so, don't wonder why there are a lot of those in the fic. I'll play with my words next time. This fic is dedicated to...to the people who will be reviewing...(,)


End file.
